


Desperate

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: Despite the way they had been ignoring him, those fleeting touches were beginning to stir something deep in their stomach. As both a healer and a commoner, there was no reason to give them attention, if the things he said about his own intentions were true. Nevertheless, whenever possible, it seemed Lorenz was running his fingertips over their skin.





	Desperate

Despite the way they had been ignoring him, those fleeting touches were beginning to stir something deep in their stomach. As both a healer and a commoner, there was no reason to give them attention, if the things he said about his own intentions were true. Nevertheless, whenever possible, it seemed Lorenz was running his fingertips over their skin. 

When the more rowdy soldiers began to act up, his hand found their lower back to offer a warning before he stepped in front of them. If they were honest, they had always assumed that he couldn't take a proper hit. The possibility that they were right only made their heart hammer louder inside their chest. 

Should he need their attention, his hand would ghost over their arm. The touch sent shivers up their spine, and the way he looked at them so tenderly was more than enough to let confusion set in. It was as if had been anxious until he found them, with relief easing the tension in his shoulders whenever they were around. If he was only interested in nobles, why was his voice so soft? 

The progression from avoidance to seeking him out had gone unnoticed to most, but Manuela was beginning to give them a certain look. She frowned though her eyes held mischief. Realizing they had been slacking off, they quickly resumed restocking the elixirs on their proper shelves inside the infirmary. The songstress laughed at how easily they had startled out of their stupor, waving her hand as she got their attention once more.

"It's a wonder he hasn't noticed by now. How blind can one man be?"

They quickly shoved the rest of the stock haphazardly onto the shelves, not paying any attention to where anything ended up. Manuela's laughter followed them out of the infirmary as they made a run for it, both knowing full well that they would be back later to fix their mistakes. 

Unfortunately, their room was far from their workplace.

As they skirted around soldiers and former students, it became increasingly clear that they needed to sort their own thoughts out. If anyone had asked them to name the dozens they had run into, they would be unable to recall a single face.

Rounding a corner, their vision filled with purple. Startled, they jolted backwards to avoid running into the all too familiar armor, but their boot caught on the loose cobblestone beneath them. When they expected to topple backwards, nothing happened. An arm was around their waist with another at their shoulders, and they were forced to stare up into the face of the one person who would only jumble their thoughts further. 

"Are you alright?"

They nodded dimly, and he pulled them back to stand upright once more. Briefly, they pressed into his armor as he leaned into a proper standing position, and his arms were gone far too soon. They couldn't help but stare as the realization that he was stronger than he looked registered like the snapping of a lance in their mind. It completely shut down their senses, leaving them numb and more confused than they had ever been.

"Oh my, are you sure? You do not look well, if you'll excuse my saying so."

Gently, an arm circled their waist again. 

"Here, allow me to walk you to your room. Rest should help, and if not, I implore you to speak with Manuela. It would not do any good for you to be out of commission."

While they knew he spoke the majority of their walk, they could not recall most of what he said. Before they knew it, they were alone in their room with the retreating sound of his footsteps in the hall. With a heavy groan, they flung their body into bed, hands moving to rub their face as they tried in vain to get their act together. 

If he was only more honest with his opinion of them, maybe this wouldn't be so _difficult._

The image of his face close to their own resurfaced, and they rolled over to whine into their pillow. He had been close enough to count his eyelashes, if they had been given the time. Every detail of his face was on full display. The curve of his cheekbones, his slim nose, those striking violet eyes... He was a lot more intriguing up close, they could give him that. The thought only made them wonder why he seemed so insistent on keeping anyone who wasn't of noble birth at arm's length. 

Their imagination settled on a different part of his face, and without realizing, they had pressed their fingers delicately against their own lips. Would he kiss as gently as he handled them? Would he give in to his own desires, and pull them in close as an act of desperation? They sank into their mattress, eyes slipping closed as they entertained both ideas. Ideally, the answer would be something in between; a withheld need that manifested as something timid and polite suited him much more. They imagined grabbing him by the shoulders and pressing against him with all their might. His arms circled around them as they had before, though he hadn't let go so easily this time around. 

Whispers of how they couldn't be doing this would fall from his lips between heated kisses, and they would surge back to him after every single one. His eyes were lidded and dark, drinking in the shared desperate need for affection. 

Maybe they were hidden away within the monastery?

Behind a set of stairs, they wondered what he may do. Both letting him direct the situation and forcing him back against the wall were preferable. If he took the lead, they hoped he would turn them around and loom over them as his hands glided across their hips, one disappearing beneath their waistband and the other traveling up into their shirt. His tall stature could block them decently well, but his attire was bright and easy to see. If they kept quiet, perhaps they could hide away a moment longer. The thought of his mouth on their neck made them whimper, and in their fantasy he chided them for it. What if someone were to see them doing something so deplorable in public?

Their mind bounced quickly the second fantasy, where they had him against the wall as their own hand began to work its way into his pants. A hand over his mouth would keep his whines and pleas quiet, but they would never allow that. Fingers lacing together, they pulled his hand down, releasing a low moan as their lips found his throat. With determination, they left a flowering mark on his pale skin, just above his armor for all to see. He frowned, ready to scold them for it, but their hand did something to stutter his words and forced him to bite back a moan. They grinned, pressing their body against him. With the heated look they offered, he was putty in their hands. 

"Kiss me," they breathed, and he complied.

Eyes fluttering open, they found the ceiling of their room, and an unsettling exhaustion began to sink into their bones. Pushing up on their elbow, they noticed their hand was covered in a sticky mess. With a huff, they moved to clean up. 

As easily as Manuela seemed to figure them out, they really hoped she wouldn't be able to guess they had done _that._ The embarrassment would haunt them as is, let alone should anyone else know.


End file.
